Super Fantasy Before Midnight
by blackcloudiest
Summary: subtitle : Cinderella and his umbrella. fail summary; Siwon membacakan dongeng tengah malam untuk Yesung-nya. boyslove/yesung/siwon/yewon/hangeng/heechul/hanchul.


**Title : Super Fantasy Before Midnight**

**Subtitle: Cinderella and HIS umbrella**

**Genre : Romance/Fluff/Fantasy**

**Rating : PG17**

**Cast : main!Yesung/Siwon, slight!Hangeng/Heechul**

**Disclaimer : The casts are belong to themselves. The fics is mine. Dweerae-**

_Warning : This is YAOI content._

.

.

.

'Hari ini aku pulang telat, sorry Yesungie :* by Capt. Choi~'

Yesung membaca pesan singkat yang masuk di layar ponselnya.

"Okey, aku akan tidur duluan." Ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur di hari yang hampir tengah malam tersebut.

Sebelumnya ia berdoa sejenak. Yesung duduk di atas ranjang, menutup mata, melipat kedua telapak tanganya –berdoa.

'Ya Tuhan semoga aku bermimpi indah malam ini, dan Siwonnie cepat kembali pulang kerumah dengan selamat.' Doa-nya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum manis, dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur.

GRRRZZ GRRRZZ

Suara gemuruh petir yang sangat bising, Yesung terbangun belum sempat bermimpi sama sekali.

Ia memperhatikan suasana gelap di luar jendela kamar. Jari-jari mungilnya menarik selimut dengan erat.

"Hujan?"

.

.

.

"Omona, Siwon lupa membawa payung!" cemas Yesung membayangkan kondisi Siwon yang pasti akan kebasahan karena hujan besar di hampir tengah malam ini. Ia mengambil ponsel yang di taruh di atas meja dekat ranjang, dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Siwon –kekasihnya itu.

Cancel

Ia membatalkan panggilan tersebut mengingat kondisi hujan lebat yang di sertai gemuruh petir itu.

"Ah jangan. Kalau aku meneleponnya, nanti bisa saja Siwon terkena sengatan petir." Cemasnya membayangkan jika saat ia menelepon Siwon nanti, sinyal akan menghubungkan sambungan telepon tersebut dengan petir.

"Atau, Siwon akan terpeleset karena saking senangnya mendapat telepon dari ku. Kekeke." Tambahnya lagi dengan terkekeh.

Dug

Ia memukul kepala nya sendiri,"Aish, Yesungie stupid Ya! Ini bukan waktunya berfikir seperti itu." ucapnya lemas.

"Siwon~ cepatlah pulang."

Grek

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, namun Yesung belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang membuka kamarnya tersebut.

"Engh? Pangeranku belum tidur rupanya?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi. Yesung langsung memperhatikan orang itu.

"Siwonnie!" Yesung berjalan cepat mendekati Siwon yang ternyata sudah pulang. Memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya,"Aku cemas! Ku fikir kau kehujanan."

Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung yang imut menurutnya,"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kebasahan." Ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan kadua kemeja bagian bahu-nya yang agak lepek.

"Omona~ aku bodoh, seharusnya dari kemarin aku mempersiapkan payung untukmu." Ucap Yesung merasa bersalah. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa, baginya Yesung terlalu lucu dengan fikirannya sendiri. Apalagi di tambah dengan ekspresi Yesung tersebut.

Siwon menyentuh kedua pipi chubby Yesung dengan telapak tangannya yang halus,"Aku yang bodoh Yesungie, karena mengabaikanmu." Ucapnya. Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti,"Maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan polos.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan pelan,"Mengabaikanmu demi memilih rapat tidak penting hingga malam, dan membuatku pulang dengan kehujanan seperti ini." Jawabnya.

"Aku…" Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung –merasakan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang kedinginan,"…Aku bodoh, kehilangan banyak waktu indah bersamamu hari ini." Tambahnya.

"Siwonnie…" Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Siwon, tersenyum.

"Engh…Aku kedinginan." Lirih Siwon –masih berpelukan.

Yesung berniat melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Siwon, namun kedua tangan Siwon yang menahannya,"K-kalau kau kedinginan, lebih baik aku buatkan secangkir kopi –atau, ku ambilkan handuk." Ujar Yesung.

Siwon semakin mempererat pelukan tersebut,"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu Yesungie, kau yang menghangatkanku, menghangatkan hatiku." Jawabnya.

"Siwonnie! "

.

.

.

Masih, hampir tengah malam.

Yesung sudah berada di ranjangnya, menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi, masih belum tertidur karena menunggu Siwon yang sedang mengganti piyama di kamar mandi.

"Sorry lama." ucap Siwon kepada Yesung ketika ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Yesung tersenyum dan menggeleng,"Tidak lama, kemarilah." Jawabnya dan memasang wajah imut.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung, berdiri di pinggir ranjang dimana Yesung sedang terduduk manis. Tangan kanannya menyentuh rambut hitam Yesung, dan mengacak-acaknya,"Oh God~ kenapa pria seperti ini bisa membuatku jadi gila." Ucapnya dan Yesung memasang raut wajah cemberut."Itu malah membuatmu terlihat semakin imut Yesungie, kau semakin membuatku gila." Tambah Siwon lagi.

Mereka saling pandang dan di akhiri gelak tawa oleh keduanya.

Rumah kecil yang bernuansakan unsur alam di tengah kota tersebut terkesan hangat karena pemiliknya yang menuangakan segala cinta.

Yesung dan Siwon sudah satu tahun menempati rumah tersebut, tepatnya satu tahun setelah mereka mengikatkan hubungan pertalian cinta mereka dalam 'Pertunangan'.

.

.

.

Awal pertemuan mereka sangat unik.

Yesung dulu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, yang mandiri. Ia berkuliah di sebuah universitas swasta mengambil jurusan seni suara. Ia juga bekerja –sambil berkuliah, di sebuah café kecil sebagai seorang barista dan terkadang menjadi penyanyi café, menghibur para tamu dengan suaranya.

Sedangkan Siwon, adalah tamu setia yang slalu datang ke café untuk merehatkan dirinya dari kesibukan di kantor milik pribadinya, sebuah kantor agensi model ternama.

Yesung selalu melayani Siwon, namun mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur. Hanya melakukan kontak mata saja.

Sampai suatu saat hati Siwon tersentuh ketika di sadarinya, ia –mendengarkan lantunan indah dari sebuah lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh seseorang. Itu Yesung.

Dari mulai saat itulah Siwon berani mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung. Baginya akan sangat mengesankan bisa berteman dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan hebat seperti Yesung.

Mereka berteman.

Dan, disaat bersamaan pula Yesung sedang kesulitan karena sesuatu.

Ia terbelit masalah hutang karena penunggakan biaya kuliah. Dan Siwon menawarkan sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan Yesung. Mereka sepakat. Yesung menjadi model sementara di agensinya.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung. Awalnya hanya karena rasa 'Berterima kasih' Yesung menerima pria religius itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia sadar ada sebuah rasa kecil di dalam hatinya. Rasa bernama CINTA.

Mereka berpacaran, dan ketika Yesung berniat untuk berhenti menjadi model. Siwon mengajaknya ke sebuah gereja tua, memberikan cincin putih yang ia kenakan di jari manis Yesung. Bersumpah padanya, bahwa ia akan mencintai Yesung –setia padanya –menjaganya. Mereka bertunangan.

Dan, mereka hidup menjalani hari seperti sepasang rumah tangga yang harmonis, hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

"Err Siwonnie, aku tidak bisa tidur." Membuyarkan kenangan masa lalu mereka, Yesung mengeluarkan sisi manjanya. Ia menarik lengan Siwon yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di samping ranjang."Bacakan aku sebuah dongeng yah?~" pintanya seperti anak kecil.

"Dongeng?"

Yesung mengangguk antusias,"Iya Dongeng! Supaya aku bisa tertidur pulas." Ucapnya.

Siwon tersenyum membuat kedua lesung pipitnya terlihat indah,"Oke." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk diatas ranjang hangat bersama Siwon di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu Siwon yang sedang membuka lembaran kertas dalam sebuah buku cerita dongeng modern. Mereka berdua menyelimuti tubuh dengan selimut tebal yang mereka bagi berdua.

Yesung duduk anteng memperhatikan object yang tergambar di tiap lembaran tersebut. Dan, Siwon dengan ikhlas menceritakan sebuah kisah fiktif pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Siwon mulai becerita,

Tentang sebuah dongeng lama yang terjebak dalam era modern.

Di mulai dari sebuah hari yang hampir gelap, persis dengan suasana hari Yesung dan Siwon kini, hampir tengah malam. Seorang Cinderella modern sedang duduk termenung di sebuah halte usang yang sepi. Pria cantik itu di usir oleh Ayah dan Hyung tirinya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi terkatung-katung seorang diri di tengah kota asing.

"Pria? Cinderella-nya pria?" Tanya Yesung di tengah dongeng yang sedang Siwon bacakan. Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang berada di sampingnya,"Ya, dia pria –cantik, sepertimu." Jawabnya lalu Siwon memberikan sebuah cubitan gemas pada kedua pipi Yesung. Sama seperti yang Yesung sering lakukan pada dirinya.

Masih sedikit kurang percaya, Yesung melihat sendiri gambar yang ada di dalam buku cerita berjudul "Cinderella and HIS umbrella" –dan, ia baru mempercayainya saat melihat sebuah object bergambarkan seorang pria cantik dengan payung yang ia kenakan.

Siwon mulai bercerita kembali,

Kini cerita itu di lanjutkan dengan sang Cinderella yang masih di halte usang tersebut, dengan di temani oleh dinginnya air hujan.

Cinderella itu mengeluarkan payung berwarna biru mudanya, satu-satunya barang yang ia bawa saat dirinya di usir dari rumah.

"Aku sendiri, dan itu menyedihkan." Lirih si Cinderella, ia memperhatikan cucuran air hujan yang menjatuhi permukaan aspal jalanan,"Bahkan, lebih menyedihkan rasanya, di bandingkan kalian yang terjatuh diatas aspal hitam itu." ucapnya lagi pada air hujan.

"Air hujan? Apa dia gila berbicara dengan air hujan?" lagi lagi Yesung bertanya pada Siwon. Ia sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita.

"Yesungie! ayolah dengarkan saja cerita ini, dan jangan banyak bertanya." Balas Siwon.

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya,"Tapi Siwonnie, a-aku hanya tak mengerti dengan logika si Cinderella itu. Dia sangat aneh." Ujar Yesung dengan mengimajinasikan karakter tokoh Cinderella tadi.

Siwon terkekeh lalu menjawab sebisanya,"Itu bukan aneh, tapi unik. Lagipula, di cerita ini Cinderella sedang kesepian, wajar saja kan kalau dia berbicara dengan –air hujan." Ucapnya dan Yesung hanya berekspresi datar.

Di mulai kembali pada kisah Cinderella itu, yang sangat kesepian dan kedinginan. Karena guyuran hujan belum juga reda, dan itu membuat tubuh Pria cantik tersebut menggigil, ia hanya bisa menutupi dirinya dengan payung.

Cinderella sedih. Ia rindu dengan kamarnya yang besar dan hangat. Ia juga merindukan kedua kucing peliharaannya yang sangat ia sayangi, bernama Heebum dan Bangshin."Aku lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan mereka, kucing-kucingku yang malang." Lirihnya. Cinderella itu berubah menjadi kesal,"Aku…" ia menepuk dadanya sendiri,"Tidak akan rela, kalau sampai Appa dan Hyung menyiksa kucing-kucing manis itu! atau, sampai mereka gila ingin membakar Heebum dan Bangshin, aku yang akan membakar mereka duluan!" geramnya dengan sengit.

Si Cinderella merenung kembali. Baginya, percuma ia berbicara seperti itu. Toh, ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada kedua keluarga tirinya yang jahat itu.

Yesung geleng-geleng kepala mendengar cerita dari Siwon,"Chchch, sudah kuduga pasti Cinderella itu rada –gila? Iya kan? Dari pertama dia adalah seorang pria, lalu dia berbicara pada air hujan, dan sekarang dia ingin membakar kedua keluarganya. Itu gila." Ucap Yesung.

Siwon mendelik,"Yesungie~" panggilnya, dan Yesung langsung menyahut,"Ya~ Siwonnie."

"Stop memotong cerita ku oke? Atau, kalau kau masih berbicara saat aku bercerita, err, kau –akan…" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung,"A-atau apa Siwonnie?" Yesung memundurkan wajahnya, memblushing.

"Atau, aku akan memberikan sebuah hukuman pada bibir mu!" jawab Siwon, dan ia kembali untuk melanjutkan cerita dongeng-nya.

Pipi Yesung merona merah, ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan."Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada bibirku?! Ya!" ujarnya samar karena mulutnya yang tertutupi oleh telapak tangan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tak menjawab, dan ia meneruskan cerita yang terpotong tadi.

Cinderella itu tak tahan, ia ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan mengeluarkan rasa sesak hatinya. Cinderella memperhatikan air hujan yang masih turun dengan lebat, dan ia tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin, jika aku menangis dalam hujan, tidak akan ada yang tahu." Fikirnya, dan Cinderella itu berdiri dari duduk lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari halte usang tadi. Ia menaruh payung di dekat halte itu dan Cinderella sendiri sudah menjadi satu dengan air hujan tadi. seluruh tubuhnya langsung basah, rambut sebahunya pun sudah lepek.

Ia menangis.

Sakit yang ia rasakan dari terpaan air hujan seakan tak terasa dengan rasa sakit pada batinnya.'Tuhan, tolong aku.' lirihnya dalam hati sembari berdoa, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukan kepala.

Hujan masih membasahi tubuhnya, hingga ia merasakan air dingin yang meleleh dari awan mendung itu tak terasa lagi.

"Ini payungmu kan?" seorang pria bertanya padanya, dengan membawa payung milik Cinderella dan meneduhi mereka berdua dalam hujan. Cinderella itu membuka matanya, dan menatap terkejut pria tadi."Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan menahan rasa dingin, mengigil.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yesung pula penasaran dengan tokoh pria tersebut, dan Siwon langsung memberikannya sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir manisnya.

"Eng, Siwonnie!" Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon kesamping lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan boneka kura-kura nya."Tidak sopan! Bodoh, dan –terburu-buru"

Siwon hanya menyeringai walau dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget karena Yesung mendorongnya di saat ciuman tadi baru beberapa detik. "lagian, sudah ku bilang kan, jangan memotong cerita! Nanti juga kau tahu siapa pria itu." jawab Siwon.

"Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Tapi pertanyaanmu mengganggu~"

"Tapi kenapa harus menciumku dengan tiba-tiba?!"

Siwon membuka matanya dengan lebar,"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan ganggu ceritaku. Atau aku akan menghukum bibirmu." Jawabnya menahan senyum.

Yesung masih mengumpatkan wajahnya pada boneka kura-kura itu,"Oke, akan kulanjutkan ceritanya." Ujar Siwon memfokuskan cerita kelanjutan Cinderella.

Cerita dongeng ini masih berlanjut,

Cinderella sudah tidak dalam keadaan berhujan-ria, ia sudah hangat dengan sebuah syal merah yang ia kenakan pada leher dan sebagian pundaknya hingga dada depan. Cinderella duduk di halte itu, tapi tidak sendiri. Ia bersama pria tadi. Pria yang berbaik hati meneduhkan Cinderella dengan payung, meminjamkan syal merah padanya, dan duduk di sampingnya –mendengarkan semua keluh kesal pria cantik tersebut.

"Pasti sulit hidup dalam dunia mu." Ucap pria itu yang telah mengerti keadaan sang Cinderella.

"Sangat sulit, sampai aku selalu memikirkan untuk bunuh diri." jawab Cinderella.

Pria itu menoleh kearah Cinderella dengan cepat,"Kau gila?!" ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua bahu Cinderella,"Se-seberat apapun kisah hidupmu, tapi kau tidak boleh dan tidak berhak memutuskan takdir seenaknya!" tambahnya dengan menatap Cinderella tajam.

"Tapi…" Cinderella menghela nafas dengan berat,"Aku lelah karena semuanya." Ia mulai ingin menangis, lagi.

Pria itu berdiri dari duduk, dan berlutut di depan Cinderella yang sedang duduk sedih."Seberat apapun hidupmu, kau harus tetap mempunyai Hak untuk hidup, bernafas, bermimpi. Jangan pasrah." Ucapnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Em, thanks." Kata Cinderella yang merasa sudah sedikit tenang.

Dan, bertatapan kembali.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Cinderella pada pria itu dengan penuh penasaran.

Pria itu memandang sebuah mobil audi putih yang terparkir di dekat halte,"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini takdir kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengentikan mobilku di halte usang ini." Jawabnya.

"Takdir?"

Pria itu tersenyum,"Ya, mungkin Tuhan menakdirkan aku untuk membantu mu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Cinderella tersenyum,"Waw ini seperti di dalam sebuah dongeng. Seorang putri yang di usir oleh keluarga tirinya lalu ia bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih." Ucapnya, lalu menunduk sedih,"Tapi kisahku bukan seperti di dongeng itu. Aku bukan seorang putri. Aku hanya seorang pria malang yang terkatung-katung di kota besar, dan…" Cinderella itu memperhatikan pria tadi –memberikan sebuah senyuman manis,"…Dan di selamatkan oleh pria baik seperti mu. Thanks." Ucapnya menambahkan.

Pria itu malah tersenyum lebar,"Bagiku ini seperti dongeng yang indah. Kau bukan pria malang, tapi seorang pangeran yang di usir dari istanamu, lalu bertemu denganku, seorang pangeran negeri lain dengan mobil nya, menyelamatkan kau dari penderitaan." Ucapnya.

Cinderella tertegun.'Mungkin benar ini, takdir.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku Tan Hangeng." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan tertawa kecil karena merasa bodoh belum saling mengenal nama satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan,"Aku, Kim Heechul." Jawab si Cinderella.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hangeng dengan tak jelas.

"Maksdumu?" Heechul balas bertanya.

Hangeng berdiri di hadapan Heechul, mengadahkan tangannya,"Kau mau ikut denganku? Melanjutkan takdirmu yang baru?" tanyanya.

Heechul tersipu malu, dan terpesona akan kebaikan Hangeng."Err…" Heechul menatap tangan Hangeng yang masih kosong –tak ada tangan yang meraihnya, dan ia menggunakan telapak tangannya juga untuk meraih tangan Hangeng,"Baiklah Han, aku rasa takdirku adalah bersamamu." Jawabnya.

TUP

Siwon menutup buku dongeng yang tadi sudah ia ceritakan sampai tamat.

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa kau tersentuh?" tanyanya pada Yesung yang masih menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya.

"Klise." Jawab Yesung singkat,"Ending-nya sudah ketebak!" tambahnya.

Siwon tertawa kecil,"Ck, tentu saja ending-nya sudah ketebak. Dongeng modern ini kan adaptasi dari dongeng asli yang semua orang sudah tahu." Jawab Siwon.

Yesung diam tak berekspresi, lalu ia menaruh boneka kura-kura nya di dekat bantal, dan ia sendiri pun bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tapi kisah Cinderella tadi benar-benar aneh. Tsk." Ucapnya.

Siwon menaruh buku dongengnya di meja sebelah ranjang, lalu memperhatikan Yesung yang sudah terbaring di sampingnya,"Err, oke. lain kali aku akan ceritakan dongeng fantasy lain untuk mu." Ucapnya, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat tidur ke kening Yesung.

"Oh ya, itu cerita tentang 'Evil and the pumpkin' atau dongeng 'Monkey eat Fishy' atau dongeng yang lain Siwonnie." pinta Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum, ia membaringkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur pula,"Oke akan kucertikan. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawabnya.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu membalaskan kecupan manis juga ke kening Siwon."Good night captain Choi." Ucapnya.

Siwon tersenyum,"Good night Prince Kim."

Dan mereka tertidur dengan mimpi indah. Mimpi yang sama, mimpi berada di negeri dongeng modern, bertemu dengan Cinderella boy dan pangerannya. Sweet dream~

**-End-**

_[ date : 2011 september ] 슈퍼주니어 _


End file.
